


迦勒底GV演艺部

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	迦勒底GV演艺部

【周迦】迦勒底GV演艺部

 

·没有任何意义的肉，为了写文剪掉了自己心爱的指甲。【没意义的感慨】  
·还债，答应钦钦的故事【欠了半年】  
·人类恶的咕哒子【其实好像就是缺心眼】  
·多个迦勒底的平行世界设定，不同的迦勒底御主可以通过NET交流，本文出现的咕哒子并非藤丸立香，请想象成不同世界的其他人  
·从者们是靠氪金抽出来的，出现之后可以召唤实体的设定  
·名字虽然很谐，但是故事写出来之后其实不同于我自己最初的预期，真的没有任何意义【时间间隔太久好像本身就和我的初衷相悖了呢233333】

 

·如果可以请继续

 

“啧……”纯白的房间里橙色头发的少女扔开自己的手机，非常不雅地发出懊恼的咂舌声，“没有钱氪金了，但是还是想要圣晶石啊。”

点开自己的手机网银发现里面的余额少得可怜，点开抽卡界面圣晶石也少得可怜，即便是完成了本周的御主任务也做不到一个单抽的那种可怜……愤怒的咕哒子点开御主们交互的NET网络，更新了状态。

【啊！！！好想要圣晶石！！可是本月已经赤字了，有什么方法可以快速获得圣晶石呢？】

然后她很快就收到了各种回复。

【炸掉服务器吧23333】  
【既然那么想要的话就去赚钱啊？】  
【圣晶石什么的根本不重要，呼符才能改命。】  
【说起来我一发呼符召唤来了伯爵哦wwwww】  
【楼上海豹请你去死一死吧xd——】

这之后的回复都是在讨伐海豹的声音，咕哒子翻了个白眼把手机扔到一旁，想着明天就去做新的打工，然而这时手机传来了私信的提示音。那是一位匿名御主发来的信息：

【请问你想要快速获得圣晶石吗？】

“诶？”出于好奇心的驱使，咕哒子点开了那条私信……

 

“综上所述，对方答应说如果我可以拍一段阿周那你和迦尔纳亲亲热热的视频给他的话，就可以付给我30圣晶石的报酬哦~所以拜托你们嘛！”少女双手合十，向一袭白衣的英灵恳求道。

“哈？这到底是什么诡异的要求？御主，没脑子也请有个限度，既然对方那么想看为什么不找他自己迦勒底的‘阿周那’和‘迦尔纳’？”阿周那不悦地蹙起眉，这个迦勒底的确同时召唤了他和他的宿敌两人，或许其他迦勒底会有亲密的‘阿周那’和‘迦尔纳’存在也说不定，但是，在这里的他们可绝对没有超出宿敌范畴的其他感情。

“诶呀……这就是症结所在啦，对方说他的迦勒底只有迦尔纳一个人，虽然很想看迦尔纳被酱酱酿酿搞得乱七八糟的样子，他也确实让那个迦勒底的迦尔纳自己一个人做了一些色色的事情，但是果然没有阿周那就还是不行啊——我多少也明白这种心情就是了，不是固定的CP果然还是不行啊！”咕哒子说着，攥起了拳头看起来甚是感同身受。

“——迦尔纳被…………哈？？！！”阿周那被这种直白的言论搞得几乎一个趔趄，虽然他知道眼前的少女脑子有病以至于南丁格尔一直想要给她进行开颅手术看看她脑子里究竟装了什么混沌的东西，但是他还是想不到对方对于圣晶石的饥渴已经超乎了他的想象，以至于可以毫不犹豫地为了几个圣晶石就出卖她的从者。“咳、御主，希望您清醒一点，我是绝对不会答应做这种事的。就算我答应，您有去问过迦尔纳的——”

“啊，迦尔纳的话没关系哦！”

“什么？？？？？”

“如果好好拜托他的话他什么都会同意吧，毕竟他是施舍的英雄呢，我甚至都没有劳神去消耗令咒他就同意了！他还说‘如果这是御主的愿望的话我也没有办法，只有尽可能为您实现，只不过您要征得阿周那的同意。’这样，所以我就来拜托你了。”

——如果那家伙做得到的话那我也……不不不！和宿敌做那种事，绝对不可以被容许！

“请恕我拒绝，和我和那个男人之间绝对没有您想象的那样可以做些亲密之举，所以请您也不要费什么心思来拜托我了。”阿周那披风一甩，不顾少女做出可怜兮兮恳求的姿态抬腿就走。

“哼哼……哼哼哼哼……慢着，你打算去哪儿啊阿周那?”少女发出阴恻恻的笑声，她伸手扯住阿周那的披风制止住了从者离开的脚步，“你是不是忘记了，我可是人理拯救者，是每天能恢复一条令咒的御主啊！如果好好拜托你你不肯答应的话，只能拜托令咒来命令你了。我以令咒之名命令你！从者阿周那——”

“什——？！不——”

耀眼的光芒闪过，令咒的命令不可违抗，御主的声音如同一道枷锁一般紧紧缠绕住白衣的Archer。

“——去和迦尔纳拍摄GV吧！！！”

——混蛋御主啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！

 

阿周那解除武装以第一再临的姿态站在空无一人的房间里，面对着洒满蔷薇花瓣的白色大床和已经支好三脚架的DV颤抖着双肩诅咒着自己的御主的恶行。

御主消耗了总共三条令咒，第一条是让自己乖乖就范，第二条是让他解除武装无法使用宝具，而第三条竟然是如果不和迦尔纳来一发的话就无法走出这个房间！？

——可恶的御主，竟然让我阿周那遭受这种耻辱，总有一天我要……

“失礼了。”

阿周那咬牙切齿的腹诽还没有结束，房间的拉门就这样被打开了，同样没有武装、也没有铠甲的迦尔纳以第三阶段再临的姿态，抱着一个纸箱面无表情步伐不疾不徐地走进来。走进房间后他什么都没有说，眼光四处打量似乎在寻找一个可以安置手中的纸箱的地方。而那份没有抱怨没有拒绝的坦然态度着实激怒了阿周那，他冲到迦尔纳面前揪着他火红的领子一拳将对方打倒在地。令人惊讶的是，迦尔纳没有立即起身反击，他平静地躺在地上用手指擦去了唇角的血迹，仰视着阿周那因为愤怒浑身颤抖地喘着粗气。

“你发泄完了吗？”迦尔纳用一贯清冷的嗓音开口道，没来由地，阿周那似乎从他的语气中听出了一丝略带促狭的关切，这让阿周那不由得失去了继续发怒的理由，他强行把满腔怨气吞咽回去，背靠着房门滑坐下来，抬眼看着迦尔纳脸上刚刚被自己打伤的痕迹被魔术回路逐渐恢复如初。

“你就一点不生气吗？或者说不愧是施予的英雄啊！就连自己的身体都可以随便施舍给人吗？我说你到底有没有点羞耻心啊……”阿周那苦恼地蜷缩着膝盖注视着迦尔纳坐起身，把撞倒在地的箱子摆放正当。

“……我启初虽然有些震惊和疑虑，御主竟然会提出这般要求，但是服从御主的命令是我作为英灵的职责所在，因为那是她的愿望，我无法帮她获得圣晶石，既然如此我就有理由用其他手段帮她实现愿望。”迦尔纳沉吟片刻，一副不知道后面的话该不该说的样子，“更何况——”

“更何况？”阿周那似乎有些不耐烦地望着自己这个平日里话并不多的宿敌。

“更何况……我觉得这值得庆幸，御主是让我和你一起，而不是让我随便和其他人这样做。”迦尔纳的眼眸平静如水，却锐利得让人心惊。一想到迦尔纳若不是和自己而是和其他什么人的话……阿周那突然坐直身体伸出手一把扼住了迦尔纳的脖子。迦尔纳脖子很细仿佛收紧手指就可以扭断，而他的皮肤温度比阿周那想象的要低一些，炙热的掌心接触到那微凉的皮肤时产生的触感居然让阿周那感受有些到微妙的舒适。

“你知道你在对一度取得过你首级的宿敌说出怎样的话吗？”阿周那低声质问道。而他的宿敌——他的异父兄长仍然保持着波澜不惊的姿态，用那双没有杂质的清澈双眼回望着他同母所生的弟弟。

“……也许，我们可以借此契机实现母亲的心愿。在我们到达这里后也几乎从未平心静气说过话不是吗？至少、我是信任你的，作为天授的英雄，作为我的宿敌这一点，对于你的实力我从未产生过质疑。但是眼下，我们要遵从作为英灵的责任，实现御主的心愿。”

——施予的英雄曾经把相当于自身血肉的铠甲就那样施予自己的父亲，又如同献祭一般将自己的性命施予身为宿敌的自己。而面对这份来自于宿敌不知原由又毫无保留的信任，阿周那张口想要说些什么，房间内的广播却适时响起。

“啊啊——测试测试~~能听到吗？我知道你们听得到的，但是我听不到你们，你们尽管放心，我不会偷看，你们可以怎么舒服怎么来！迦尔纳拿着的箱子里是我从梅芙那里得来的一些好东西，都是全新的请放心，尽管拿去用吧！就酱紫啦~~咕哒咕哒OUT！”

接下来喇叭里传来摔麦克的声音，一阵白噪音之后，广播再度恢复平静。虽然御主的脑袋里不知道装了怎样混沌恶的东西，但是至少在某种方面还是有信誉可言的。

这一番闹腾后，阿周那把准备要说的话又咽了回去，随即指了指迦尔纳拿来的箱子。

“虽然有预感里面并不会是什么好东西，但是我还是好奇是否有我们派得上用场的东西，你知道的……”他说到这儿，语气突然有些打磕，“……不管怎么样，姑且还是打开看看吧。”

“言之有理。”迦尔纳点点头，认可了阿周那的话，于是他着手拆开了那个包装成一份礼物的箱子。然而箱子打开之后，他们两个显然面部表情都在述说着后悔。

——那是满满一箱子的情趣玩具，口球眼罩，皮鞭跳蛋应有尽有——还有好几瓶妖艳的玫红色、玻璃瓶装的液体，显然是一些助兴的药水。

“令咒还不够令人屈辱么……御主那家伙——”阿周那捏着贴着标签且上书“爱之灵药”的瓶子，看起来似乎恨不得把那玻璃瓶捏个粉碎，“居然送来这种东西，到底是何居心！”

“……也许这是御主的好意，毕竟同为男性之间的性行为还是不太方便吧。”

“哈？你这种乐观到底从何而来啊！还有，性行为这种话你说完之后不会觉得羞耻吗？这种东西我是绝对不会喝的！绝对不会——”

“陷你于如此境地我也有责任，”迦尔纳伸手接过阿周那手里的玻璃瓶，“那么你的部分就由我来替你喝吧。”

“喂——”还没来得及出声制止，阿周那就目睹着对方连续饮下两瓶那可疑的药水。“……怎么样？身体有什么感觉吗？”

“并没有什么特别的。只不过有点黏糊糊的——”迦尔纳像是在尝滋味似的咂咂舌头，阿周那能看到他的舌尖被药水染成了深了一点的粉红色，“这个药水的味道，尝起来就像夏日祭时曾经尝过一次的那个浇在刨冰上的草莓味液体，很甜，也许并不是什么坏东西。”

阿周那盯着那粉色的舌尖出神，迦尔纳的头发和肤色都同雪一样白，那艳丽的红色粘膜一时间让他不得错目。迦尔纳似乎没有想要苛责他失礼的视线的意味，他依旧态度平和地拿出箱子里颜色过于艳丽的红色口球张嘴就要含进去。

“不、你也不用做到这种地步吧……”阿周那连忙开口道，他隐约预感到这不是一个好主意。

迦尔纳神情出现了少见的茫然，他用困惑的眼神注视着阿周那，触及口球表面的那粉色的舌尖又收回口腔里。

“我以为我们是要物尽其用的。”迦尔纳指了指杵在一旁架好了的DV机，“刚何况，基于我们两人彼此对立的关系来说，你也不想听到我的声音吧。”

“所以说啊，比起你的声音来说——”阿周那有些欲言又止，他和迦尔纳对视一眼又迅速转移了视线。

——比起声音，我更害怕你那双仿佛能看透我心底最阴暗龌龊的秘密的眼睛。如果等一下它们注视着我，我又该露出什么样的表情？

然而那转瞬即逝的促狭仍然没能逃过施予的英雄锐利的眼睛，迦尔纳叹了口气，一边解除了身上最后的武装，那层黑色的不知名的物质像是被曙光驱散的阴霾，从指尖开始，潮水般地缓缓褪去。迦尔纳伸出修长白皙的手指勾过箱子里和口球配套存在的红色眼罩。

“……是吗，是这样吗……那么，连我的眼睛也一起遮起来的话，这样会让你舒服一些吗？阿周那。”

——啊啊，没错……  
——这就是施予的英雄所拥有的姿态。  
——仅仅是被他呼唤了名字却好像比三道令咒的枷锁更为沉重！

——迦尔纳……  
——我的……

 

药效好像慢慢发作了。

启初只是觉得浑身燥热，慢慢地就开始渴望肌肤的接触。迦尔纳躺在床上，身下布料摩擦着皮肤的微妙触感竟然有这么舒服吗？并非享乐主义的英灵对自己竟然能像此刻这般感受欢愉，心底产生了一丝微妙的诧异。

视线受阻让迦尔纳不知道阿周那所处的方位，他只能听到悉悉索索的除去衣物的声音。而他自己身上所附着的那层黑的物质已经褪到腰际，且还在向下蔓延。等下自己会被怎样对待？会被触碰哪里？这些他都一概不知，他并不对即将所要发生的事感到畏惧，纵使身体此刻不受他控制似的敏感发热，但是迦尔纳心下坦然，他同生前一样平等接受着自己的收获和苦难，即便现在目不能视口不能言，但是他仍是欣慰的。他不后悔自己对御主头脑发热一般的命令的遵从，相对的，他是真的从心底觉得这是实现母亲心愿的第一步——或许这终将促成同阿周那改善关系的良机。

阿周那脱去背心，露出精壮黝黑的上身。他喉间吞咽了一下，略有些迟疑地站在床边。他无法违抗令咒的命令，他一直把这当做借口，但是现下他注视着自己的宿敌几近坦荡的赤裸陈橫在自己面前的身体——迦尔纳的身体美得就像是不曾被割草人所踏足的原野上盛开着的百合花，要去亲手征服、玷污这样一具身体，这让阿周那有些不确定自己现在胸中蒸腾而起叫嚣着愉悦的漆黑情感到底从何而来。

DV拍摄的红色指示灯在不停的闪烁，像是下定了什么决心一般，阿周那俯下身——

“那么，如你所愿。”

那层黑色的魔力退之殆尽，迦尔纳雪白的身子在灯光的照射下就像一尾银色的鱼，不知是不是药物的作用影响，他浑身蒸腾起热度，出了一层薄薄的汗。阿周那的手指来到他小穴的入口时就已经为那里湿漉漉的触感小小地震惊了一下。

“好湿……”阿周那自言自语道，他试探性地挤进一根手指，柔软高温的内壁就像是活的一般挤压着他埋进去的两节指关节，纵使迦尔纳因为药物的影响后穴已经湿透了，未经开发的处女地却羞涩地排斥着手指的进入。

“啧，真紧啊——”阿周那不由得咂舌，正是这一声轻声的感慨，让视线受阻的迦尔纳浑身过电一般，下意识地攥紧了身下的床单，柔软的穴肉像是回应阿周那的言辞一般绞得更紧，无法更加深入的阿周那拔出手指，随着手指的离开伴随着湿润的水渍声在空旷的房间里发出了不小的声响，这让迦尔纳纤瘦的身躯忍不住簌簌颤抖。

视觉受阻其他的感官就变得敏锐起来，似乎是感受到阿周那的视线在自己下身流连，而屁股下面的床单传来的湿意也似乎在提醒迦尔纳自己现在到底有多湿。此刻的他就像一颗熟透的浆果一般只要轻轻戳碰就会流出汁水，施予的英雄不甚清明的脑子里不由得有些后悔刚刚饮下两瓶爱之灵药的行为是十分欠考虑的。他并非不感到紧张，体内逐渐开始产生细细麻麻的刺痒感，就像有虫在小口小口噬咬着每一寸传感神经，令人难耐的炙热和渴望侵蚀着他的四肢百骸，每一个细胞都蒸腾着热度咕噜咕噜沸腾着渴望。向来寡欲的迦尔纳从来没陷入过这般窘境。此时此刻他正被迫地受着阿周那像是探索一般地翻弄着他的穴口却迟迟肯不进去，私密的位置被自己的宿敌、被自己的弟弟这般注视所带来的被视奸感让他芒刺在背。体内愈发强烈的空虚感让他忍不住夹紧膝盖，对这种来自于自己体内陌生的渴求的感觉避之不及。

“别动，”阿周那按住他颤抖的双膝，动作有些强硬地将迦尔纳的腿打开成他想要的角度，“你里面太紧了，尽管很湿但是连一根手指都进不去。我不想弄伤你——我的意思是，御主交代过‘不要搞得太惨烈’……相信我，你不会希望我那样做的。”

口不能言的迦尔纳喉中发出一声委屈的呜咽，他含着那枚红色的口球在他柔软的口腔内占据了一大部分空间，下巴和颌骨传来酸痛的感觉，津液顺着口球的小孔不受控制地流出来打湿了他的下巴，虽然擅长忍耐痛感但是对于相对陌生的快感来说，一向洁身禁欲的英灵也觉得眼眶潮热，被欲望催出的眼泪被眼罩柔软的内衬吸收，迦尔纳觉得自己此刻就像顺流而下的浮木一样飘摇，而前方就是快感和欲望的万丈深渊。也许御主早就吃准了他注重承诺且服从命令的这一点吧，在感受了阿周那几次手指的进进出出后，却完全没能缓解自己体内的痒热，反倒让迦尔纳觉得体内更加难受，他笨拙地伸出手，沿着自己因消瘦而突出的胯骨，抚摸到自己的阴茎。即便是生前迦尔纳也鲜少自渎，那根半勃的性器同他的后穴一样湿漉漉的，柱身洁白甚至可以说是漂亮。他不得要领地颤抖着抚摸着自己，丝毫不知他敞着双腿带着情趣用具笨拙的自渎的画面对阿周那来说是多大的冲击。

——迦尔纳，正在我面前自慰！是说迦尔纳居然也会自慰吗？不，这家伙做的糟糕透了，且不说作为英灵，作为男人都不会自己解决欲求吗？

阿周那有些惊讶地看着迦尔纳屈起腿，毫无章法地试图取悦自己的样子，这种笨拙的纯洁竟让他觉得有几分可爱，而这让他的下半身也有了反应。一根手指都无法容纳的甬道又要怎样吞下阿周那那傲人尺寸的性器？！阿周那甩甩头，抓过御主赠给的箱子翻找着实用的东西，动作是连他自己都没能察觉的急迫。然而箱底翻遍，并没有什么可以作为润滑的油膏，只有余下的几瓶粉红色的药剂。

——如果不是喝下去的话，拿来润滑也是可以的吧？

想到这里，阿周那把那些粉色的药剂倒到掌心，他有些急躁地制止了迦尔纳继续用笨拙的手法自慰，抓过对方纤细的脚踝提起他的腿，就着那些不知道由什么提炼而出的药剂转着手指，一点点涂抹进迦尔纳的后穴，艳丽的粉色药剂把迦尔纳色素浅薄的薄桃色内壁涂抹得鲜艳起来，随着手指的进进出出后穴变得湿软起来，逐渐可以吞进阿周那两根手指，这让迦尔纳喉咙间咕哝着的压抑不住的呻吟喘息变得密集，被手指不住地操弄着屁股小穴的感觉让他觉得自己此时此刻身体所承载的快感几乎过载，他像涸辙的鱼在干枯的河床上一般激烈地挣扎着想要拼命逃离这陌生的、对他来说过于可怕的快感，但是阿周那似是早有先见之明地卡住了他的膝窝，让他抬腿踢打的动作都变成了徒劳。

阿周那抬起腰卡在迦尔纳腿间，他尚未除去下身的裤子，但是裤裆那里早已隆起一个可观的弧度，带着危险的热度顶着迦尔纳大腿内侧的筋线。他一手握着迦尔纳的腿，让对方细瘦的腰身都几乎悬空，另一只手的手指还在不停进犯着迦尔纳的后穴，带来粘稠的水声，粉色的药剂混合着迦尔纳股间流淌下来的汁水滴淌在白色的床单上，洇湿成一块淡粉色的印子，并且粘稠地拉扯出无比情色闪着银光的粉色水线。

这个角度让阿周那的手指能更好地操弄迦尔纳体内的敏感点，启初还颤抖着用手肘支撑着自己的身子的迦尔纳在被不知第几次狠狠操干到体内的兴奋点后喉咙里发出带着哭腔的低吟，第一次被迫用后穴感受高潮的迦尔纳并没有射出精液，取而代之从他的性器中流出了清澈粘稠的前列腺液——仅仅是手指而已，迦尔纳第一次就达到了无精高潮。比起射精持续更加悠长的高潮体验让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，瘫软在床榻间，他大口大口吸着气，但是由于口球的束缚，气流通过口球被津液沾湿的小孔发出可笑的类似失败的口哨一般的气声。那声音听得阿周那心烦，他抽出刚刚将迦尔纳操到高潮的手指，一把扯下那枚湿透了的口球。唇舌和下巴得到解放的迦尔纳无意识地伸出殷红的舌尖，津液带出的银丝让他的嘴唇看起来晶莹剔透，那看起来就无比柔软的唇舌让阿周那心头一紧——他似乎有些耳鸣，要么他为何听得到自己鼓动着的心跳？

萦绕在他心头盘踞的欲望之蛇吐露着黑色的信子，似乎在他心底不知何处传来甜蜜的蛊惑。

——来吧，亲吻他，这张向来只会说出惹你生气的话的小嘴，尝起来会是什么味道呢？

阿周那喉间动了动，那漆黑的欲望在他喉咙中滚动，他盯着迦尔纳的嘴唇耳畔响彻着属于自己胸腔里迸发的隆隆雷鸣。他鬼使神差地伸出手摸着迦尔纳的侧脸，拇指碾过迦尔纳淡粉色的嘴唇——

好极了，阿周那显然低估了那些药的威力。刚刚被他用作润滑剂的药剂竟然也被迦尔纳的身体吸收，这让施予的英雄变得不似往日的锐利，似乎还带有着暧昧的绵软……不然此刻的他，为什么伸出了那诱人的舌尖，轻舔着自己旧日宿敌的指腹呢？

阿周那似乎听到自己的理智发出撕裂的声音——也许那是自己强行扯开自己裤子的纽扣时发出的撕裂声，不过这些都不重要，重要的是眼下他正兴奋得双目赤红，唇边带着那抹漆黑的无人知晓的笑容强硬地跨坐在迦尔纳身上扼住他纤细的脖子准备把他整个人都操进床里。

窒息感让迦尔纳难耐地扭动着腰身，他胡乱地拉扯着阿周那的手臂，挣扎让他的头发都变得凌乱，眼罩也被蹭了下来，阿周那下意识地就去看那双眼睛，一瞬间他感到了恐惧——他害怕，他怕迦尔纳用那双洞悉一切的眼睛将他最糟糕最见不得人的表情收入眼底，然后再用理解和某种悲悯一般的温和包容那些连他自己都不能接纳的恶劣。

然而他第一次见到迦尔纳不是被火光而是被欲望染红的眼眸，那双眼睛不在汇聚着火焰而是噙着泪挂着水痕，眼底没有撕开谎言的假面时的锐利，而是流转着对他的渴求。

阿周那跪在迦尔纳身前，抬高他的双腿，居高临下。他的阴茎完全勃起的样子狰狞巨大有些可怕，可以吓坏任何一个未尝人事的处女。他挺了挺腰，侧过头，漆黑的眼睛瞥向闪烁着红光的DV摄像头，然后俯下身，面向迦尔纳因欲望而浑浊的眼睛。

“——看着我。”他说。然后他毫不留情地将那根对于初次破身的处子而言过于硕大的欲望钉进迦尔纳体内……

他们不知道做了多少次，爱之灵药让初尝快乐的迦尔纳变得不知餍足。在两度射精高潮屁股里都被精液灌得满满当当的情况下，他居然还主动抬起腰抓着阿周那的性器往自己有些红肿的小穴里塞——

迦尔纳哭叫着，不知第几次在阿周那身下解放自己，攀着自己宿敌的脖颈就像是那是拯救他离开深不见底的欲望深渊的唯一的绳索，最后他终于在不知第几波高潮后迷迷糊糊昏睡过去。

DV机发出电量不足的提示音，阿周那支起身，看着自己的“杰作”——迦尔纳还在缓缓流出自己射进去的东西的后穴，以及湿漉漉的、洒满了两个人汗水和精斑的床单。然后他下了床，关上了DV，捡起衣服走出了房间。

 

“那么，请给我吧~~”早餐结束后，咕哒子在走廊里拦住了阿周那，并像个讨要糖果的孩子一样伸出手。

“我不明白您的意思，失礼了。”白衣的从者留下清冷的词句就要转身离开。

“别啊！！你明明知道我什么意思的~~”咕哒子耍赖一般地突然跪下抱住了阿周那的大腿，眼睛里闪着精明。“DV的带子啊带子啊~我要拿去交换圣晶石了！”

“唉……”弓兵难得的叹了口气，他温和又不失强硬地掰开扒在自己裤腿上的咕哒子的爪子，“御主，您是否只是想要圣晶石而已呢？”

“只要一个十连就好了啦拜托嘛——快把带子给我就好了啊！”

“好吧，您伸出手。”

“YES,SIR！”咕哒子顺从地伸出手，却没有从阿周那那里得到录影带，而是得到了一个沉甸甸的口袋。“这、这是——”

“昨晚我连夜清理了所有你偷懒的FREE关卡得到了这些，大概有两个十连左右吧，这样就不必再要录影带了吧。”

“连夜？？你一个人！！！！真不愧是你啊阿周那——”少女兴奋得从地上一跃而起，随即又把商人一般的眼神投向阿周那，“……但是啊，圣晶石这种东西也不介意再多30个嘛~所以——”

“没有了，”白衣英灵拂袖而去，“录影带已经被我销毁了，那种丢人的东西请务必不要流传至别的迦勒底去。”

“诶——————————”咕哒子发出透露着失望的长腔，“小气鬼~~~~”

“御主，请您向那位不知名的御主回话，”阿周那突然转过身，“就说，既然那么想要‘阿周那’的话，与其付圣晶石给别的迦勒底的御主，还不如自己召唤一劳永逸。”

“……哈……说的也有道理呢。”咕哒子沉吟着。

“那么我先告辞了，忙碌了一晚上，即便是我也想要休息的。”白色的披风划出一个潇洒的弧度，消失在了走廊的尽头。

“啊，那边我记得并不是阿周那的房间啊？”抱着一袋子圣晶石的咕哒子嘬着手指头念念有词，“我记得达芬奇亲为了防止一些关系不好的英灵打架把他们的房间分在两边不同的走廊……嗯，我记得那边是——”

“啊~~~”想通之后的咕哒子露出了爽朗的笑容，“嘛~算了，总而言之先去来一个十连吧~LET’S GO~~阿斯托尔福酱我来啦——”

 

—FIN—

 

【小番外杀入时间之录影带去哪儿了？】

“神圣领域扩大，空间固定——”魔力汇聚在阿周那的掌心，变成了蓝色光芒的球体。

他的面前是那卷DV的录影带，此时此刻他正打算对这盘本不该存在于这个迦勒底的带子进行人道主义毁灭，但是昨夜的经过不停浮现在他脑海里。

迦尔纳粉嫩的唇舌。  
迦尔纳泪汪汪的眼睛。  
迦尔纳浑身上下唯一肉感的屁股……

迦尔纳迦尔纳迦尔纳——

阿周那终止了宝具释放，讲那卷带子收入自己的口袋。

——这都是为了打倒宿敌的必需品。没错，就是这样！

他自欺欺人地想着，在没人看得到的地方勾起了唇角。

 

—真·FIN—


End file.
